dark_heresy_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Player Class - Adept
Adept is a player class. Section heading The Administratum is a vast, monolithic organisation and the largest, most powerful of all the divisions that make up the Adeptus Terra. It is said the Adeptus Terra is the cogs and gears that drive the Imperium, and the Administratum is the grease and oil that smooths and coats the machinery. Without the Aministratum, the gears of the Adeptus Terra would grind to a halt and the Imperium would fail. Billions staff the Administratum, the majority of which are adepts of varying grades and specialties. Many are in hereditary positions, the titles passed down from generation to generation. Such is the immense size of the Administratum, it has been known for the whole departments to become lost in a sea of complex bureaucracy only to resurface centuries later. Entire divisions have been founded and dogmatically continue to exist, even after their original intent has long since expired. Most adepts labouring within the gargantuan vaults, forgotten archive halls or sitting at ancient, parchment-reading, logic engines are considered to be learned by Imperial standards. They range from studious librarians, who have spent their entire lives within the dusty confines of manuscript-filled archives, to younger, knowledge-hungry scholars ambitious to climb the multitudinous ranks of the Administratum. Inquisitors and their agents frequently have need of such academics, archivists, curators, scribes, logisters, translators, and all manner of specialists in lore. Adepts become involved with an Inquisitor in many ways: some may already be in service within the Inquisitor, others may unwittingly cross paths during an Inquisitor's investigation, but the majority of adepts are seconded from the Administrarum. For an ageing scholar, used to a rigid and dogmatic routine, entering the employ of an Inquisitor is an intimidating experience. Some are reluctant, but see it as an important duty that must be fulfilled. Others can become resentful, making it clear they are only in service out of fear and loss of status rather than any idealist sense of saving the Imperium. Not all react negatively: Some, often younger, adepts see it as an opportunity, a rare chance to leave the overbearing structures of the administratum and quench their thirst for curiosity, and study forbidden knowledge. In the field, adepts are rarely armed with anything mor than an autopistol; firepower is someone else's job. They are present to give sage tactical advice, unlock codes, confirm the existence of STC data or brief on local customs and rituals. They role may not be in the forefront of a firefight but it is no less pivotal or dangerous. Whilst other Acolytes can secure a heavily defended data-crypt with firepower and psychic force, someone needs to download and decipher the data from the terminal in the midst of the combat. Adepts may be thought of as meek when compared to other Acolytes, but they have access to one of the most powerful weapons in the 41st Millennium-Knowledge. 'Adept' "Knowledge is power. Do not waste it on the masses" - Sector Governor Marius Hax. Adepts are the wise and learned Scholars, at least they hope to be one day. They are skilled with languages, knowledge and often act as the brains of the group. They are not very good at fighting, and some are very poor at talking to people. When it comes to the realm of the mind however, they leave everyone else for dust. Starting Skills: '''Speak Language (Low Gothic), Literacy (Int), Trade (Copyist) (Int) or Trade (Valet) (Fel), Common Lore (Imperium) (Int), Scholastic Lore (Legend) (Int) or Common Lore (Tech) (Int) '''Starting Talents: Melee Weapon Training (Primitive) or Pistol Training (SP) or Resistance (Cold), Sprint or Unremarkable. '''Starting Gear: '''Stub Revolver and 6 Bullets or Staff, Administratum Robes (Common Quality Clothing), Auto-Quill or Writing Kit, Chrono or Hour Glass, Data-Slate or Illuminated Tome, Backpack. '''Starting Rank: '''Archivist. Adept Ranks Adept Background packages Munitorium Quastor Scholar of the Colleges Hetaireia Lexis Void Commercia Category:Dark Heresy Classes